Follow Me
by fanaticfanfictionwriter
Summary: Mathieu signs up for a Tumblr account and follows an interesting person. Could this person become more than a "follower"? Side pairings: USUK and Spamano. Based off of Ask Me Anything. Rated T for language and sexuality.


**A/N: This was inspired by the fanfic "**Ask Me Anything**". It's a really good fic and I based this Franada version on it. The only difference is that instead of Arthur being Francis's ex, they're childhood friends.**

** I really suggest you read the USUK version before reading this. I tried to expand this tumblr fic by doing more than having them ask questions, so if there's any mistake, please point it out to me~**

**Hope you enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia nor Tumblr._

* * *

><p>.<p>

He honestly didn't know why he gave into his brother's plea to make a tumblr account. It all started with his brother calling him up to tell him about the great guy he met on a social networking site and ended up with Mathieu siting in front of the computer screen.

It seemed simple enough. Another blogging website for him to write about how pretty much everyone ignored his very existence. Great.

.

_You started following burgerblogger._

**You posted: **Happy Al?

**burgerblogger **liked your **post****:**_**Happy Al?**_

**burgerblogger **replied to your **post****: **_Happy Al?_

|** VERY. Now follow everyonesacritic!**

_You started following everyonesacritic._

**burgerblogger **liked your **post**

**everyonesacritic **liked your **post**

**everyonesacritic posted: **Thank you for the follow maplesyrupandhockey...wow that's quite a long URL.

**burgerblogger **liked **everyonesacritic's** **post****: **_Thank you for the follow maplesyrupandhockey...wow that's quite a long URL._

**burgerblogger**replied to your **post****: **_Thank you for the follow maplesyrupandhockey...-_

| Hey Artie! This is my brother I've told you about! Mattie meet Artie, Artie meet Mattie!

**everyonesacritic posted: **Nice to meet you Mathieu. Your brother tells me you two are quite different. For one I am relieved. I don't think I could take another Alfred following me.

**burgerblogger** replied to **everyonesacritic's** **post****: **_Nice to meet you Mathieu. Your brother tells me you two are quite...-_

| Hey!

**You** liked **everyonesacritic's****post****: **_Nice to meet you Mathieu. Your brother tells me you two are quite different. For one I am relieved. I don't think I could take another Alfred following me._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Frenchlover**_started following you._

**You posted: **Thanks for the follow Frenchlover.

**Frenchlover **liked your **post****: **_Thanks for the follow Frenchlover._

**Frenchlover**replied to your **post****: **_Thanks for the follow Frenchlover._

| I couldn't help but notice your pieces of artwork you've been posting. As a follow artisan, how could I not follow you?

_You started following Frenchlover._

**Frenchlover posted: **Ohonhonhon~ Welcome **maplesyrupandhockey**~ Thanks for the follow back.

**maplesyrupandhockey asked:** U-Uh no problem...you said you were a fellow artisan? I thought maybe by following you, I'd get to see some of your work.

**Answer: **Ah what a wonderful idea, but I hope I don't disappoint you by telling you I'm a photographer.

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **O-Oh not all! In fact I think its really neat how not anyone can just take a picture, but someone with skill!

**Answer:**...I guess I never looked at it that way...but thank you for the follow nonetheless! I do look forward to seeing each others work.~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Frenchlover **posted a **photo****: **Ah another beautiful day in Paris! Oh she's looking quite lovely~

**maplesyrupandhockey **liked your **photo****: **_Ah another beautiful day in Paris! Oh she's looking quite lovely~_

**maplesyrupandhockey **reblogged **Frenchlover's** **photo: **_Ah another beautiful day in Paris! Oh she's looking quite lovely~_

| Y-You live in Paris, France?

**Frenchlover** reblogged **maplesyrupandhockey****: **_Ah another beautiful day in Paris! Oh she's looking quite lovely~_

| I guess I forgot to mention that...although my work takes me all over the world, France will always have a special place in my heart.

**maplesyrupandhockey**reblogged **Frenchlover****: **_Ah another beautiful day in Paris! -_

| And you get to travel the world? :( that sounds so exciting!

**Frenchlover asked: **Oh come now, I'm sure where you live it's just as adventurous. Just look beyond your backyard ;)

**Answer: **Here there's nothing but cold temperatures and snow! Although the air quality is better here across the border...

**Frenchlover asked: **Hm, is it safe to assume you live in Antarctica? :)

**Answer: **lol try Canada. Although sliding on the ice with penguins sounds really fun, I think I rather be here.

**Frenchlover asked: **Ah really? I've never been to Canada...tell me, what's it like growing up there?

**Answer: **Well it's cold, and no we don't have polar bears running around free out here. Although we do get our fair share of snow, I really like it here. The snow always makes everything look so pristine...I could on for hours on how much I love snow.

We also spend half the year in Canada and the other half in America. My mother is Canadian while my dad is American. Imagine how frantic Christmas gets :|

**Frenchlover asked:** I would love to be able to see the way you see Canada. Would it be too much to ask you to take some pictures of Canada for me? I'll take some pictures of France for you so I can show you the best parts of the city if you'd like~

**Answer: **O-Okay! That sounds like a plan! But you'll have to excuse my terrible photography skills...

**Frenchlover asked: **Nonsense. I'm sure someone as good of an artist as you can capture the beauty of Canada~ Oh how rude of me, I never asked you your name! And by the looks of it, your profile doesn't say much :( it's terribly empty...

The name's Francis Bonnefory, and you _mon cheri_?

**Answer: **O-Oh no it's not your fault! I should've told you in the beginning! I'm so sorry! It could've made things a lot easier...my names Mathieu Williams! I wasn't quite sure what to put in my profile since I'm not that interesting of a person...

**Frenchlover asked: **Nonsense! You are quite interesting if I do say so myself!

Mathieu~

French origin, I like that.

Well it is getting late over here, Mathieu

**Answer: **_Bonne nuit _Francis :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**maplesyrupandhockey**posted a **photo****: **Here's that picture of Canada you wanted Francis! :)

/fails at photography

**Frenchlover**liked your **photo****: **_Here's that picture of Canada you wanted Francis! :) -_

**Frenchlover** reblogged **photo****: **_Here's that picture of Canada you wanted Francis! :) -_

| Tres magnifque mon cheri~

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **_Merci beacoup_! :D I'm glad you liked it!

**Answer: **It's quite good for someone who fails at photography~

**Frenchlover **posted a **photo****: **Mathieu, meet the most beautiful city in Europe! Ah, and a photo of my two friends Gilbert and Antonio.

**maplesyrupandhockey **liked **Frenchlover's****photo****: **_Mathieu, meet the most beautiful city in Europe! -_

**maplesyrupandhockey **reblogged **Frenchlover's photo****: **_Mathieu, meet the most beautiful city in Europe! -_

| D-Do I even wanna know what that...is that an albino? Why is he gesturing to the camera that way...?

**Frenchlover **reblogged **maplesyrupandhockey****: **_Mathieu, meet the most beautiful city in Europe! -_

| Ah Gilbert, he's an eccentric one~ I hope you don't mind. :( they'll be spending a couple of days here...I might not be online as much, but I do hope I can sneak on to talk with you ;)

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **I understand! I hope you guys have fun...but who's that grumpy looking guy next to the cheery guy?

**Answer: **Hah, the cheery one is Antonio and the grumpy one is his boyfriend, Romano. And that beautiful blond man is _moi_ ;)

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **Oh he's gay?

**Answer: **Ah _oui_. If that happens to bother you are free to unfollow Mathieu.

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **N-Non! Not at all! My brother's bi himself! And even though I've never dated anyone, I myself am bi...

:( even if I wasn't, I wouldn't mind at all...

**Answer: **Ohonhonhon~ _Petite Matheiu _likes the guys and gals~ ;)

What kind of boys does Mathieu like?~

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **\\\\ w-well...

I guess one that likes Jazz and classical music...oh and poetry as well! But I'm not just limited to poetry, I love reading too!

**Answer: **Oh really? ;)

Hmm, it seems to getting late and my friends want to eat out tonight.

_Bonne nuit _as always _Mathieu_ ;)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**awesomesauce **_started following you._

**spanishtomate **_started following you._

**You posted: **Thanks for the follow awesomesauce and spanishtomate!

**awesomesauce **liked your **post****: **_Thanks for following -_

**spanishtomate **liked your **post****: **_Thanks for following-_

**burgerblogger **replied to your **post****: **_Thanks for the follow awesomesauce and spanishtomate!_

| Hey! I wanted that username! *RAEG* :(

**awesomesauce asked: **KESESESE! So you're that boy Francis has been talking about! :P

**Answer: **H-Huh?

**awesomesauce asked: **Psh! :P So unawesome of you not to know me! But if Francis likes you, I guess you're awesome enough**.**

**Answer: **O-Okay...

**awesomesauce asked: **It's the albino who flipped the birdie, Gilbert. :O

**Answer: **Oh okay! :D it's nice to meet one of Francis' friends! So I'm guessing spanishtomate is Antonio?

**awesomesauce asked: **Yup! Oh and italiantomate is his boyfriend.

**Answer: **Aww! They have matching URL's! That's really cute! :D

**awesomesauce asked: **Word of advice, never say that to Romano. He'll get the mafia on your ass O.o

**Answer: **Oh lol.

**awesomesauce: **I wasn't joking. D:

**Answer: **...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**awesomesauce posted: **Fuck yeah! The Bad Touch Trio is heading out for drinks! I bet I'll out drink ya Francis :P

**spanishtomate **liked **this****: **_Fuck yeah! The Bad Touch Trio is heading out for drinks! -_

**Frenchlover **liked **this****: **_Fuck yeah! The Bad Touch Trio is heading out for drinks! -_

**Frenchlover **replied to **awesomesauce's****post****: **_Fuck yeah! The Bad Touch Trio is heading out for drinks! -_

| Mon aime, I accept your challenge~

**italiantomate **replied to **awesomesauce's****post****: **_Fuck yeah! The Bad Touch Trio is heading out for drinks! -_

| I hope you slip on your own fucking vomit again potato sucker. I'm coming along just to take photos of your drunk asses.

**spanishtomate posted: **Loviiii! You're coming along? :D Te amo!

**italiantomate **replied to **spanishtomate's****post****: **Loviiii! You're coming along? :D Te amo! -

| I-I'm not going for you bastard!

**italiantomate asked: ...**

Ti amo...

**Answer: **Oh Loviii! :D

**italiantomate **replied to **spanishtomate's****post****: **BASTARD YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO POST THAT!

**maplesyrupandhockey posted: **Francis you're old enough to drink? D:

**Frenchlover **reblogged **maplesyrupandhockey's****post****: **_Francis you're old enough to drink? D:_

| Oui, I am 21 after all ;)

**maplesyrupandhockey**reblogged**burgerblogger's****post****:**Ask me anything you've ever wanted me to ask me, anon or not.

**Frenchlover asked: **I see you put up a bio on your blog? ;)

You happen to be quite intelligent for a 18 year old ;D

**Answer: **/

I do hope it looks alright...I don't want to sound conceited...

and I'm really not all that smart...

**Frenchlover asked: **Not at all mon cher~ You sound oh so cute!

And your photo is just lovely~

I've never met someone so thoughtful as you before~

**Answer: **I figured it'd be a good idea to put a picture up so, you know, you can put a picture to a face. To really see what someone looks like instead of guessing...

b-but I'm really not all that cute...

**maplesyrupandhockey **reblogged **burgerblogger's post: **Put a letter in my ask box telling me what you think about my blog.

**A - **I like your blog

**B - **You're cute

**C - **I hate your blog

**D - **Delete your blog

**E - **I love you

**F - **I love your blog

**G - **Let's get to know each other

**H - **You're so sweet

**Frenchlover asked:** A, B, E, F, G and H ;)

**Answer: **\\\\

Francis you're always putting me on the spot...

**Frenchlover asked: **Does Mathieu not like it? :(

**Answer: **_Non_! It's just I'm not used to so much flattering compliments...

Most people just ignore me most of the time...

**Frenchlover asked: **How rude! How can they ignore such beauty? :(

Mathieu, you'll always have my attention ;)

**Answer: **T-Thanks! I think...

**Frenchlover asked: **Ohonhon~ ;D

How could I not admire such beauty?~ Silky blonde hair, creamy skin that shows an adorable tint of red, and your French is cest magnique~

I would love to hear how it sounds~ ;D

I could just eat you up ;3

Pun intended~ ;)

**Answer: **.\\\\\.

Trust me you wouldn't. You'd be able to hear my Quebec accent and make fun of it, much like my brother's friends when they wanna hear me speak French.

I'm pretty sure my insecurities are just shining through *sigh*

**Frenchlover asked: **I'm sure it'd sound as adorable as your personality is ;)

And you just need to learn to flaunt your natural gifts. I'm sure there are many girls and boys who would love a piece of you, including me.

I'm sure I can bring out your personality more ;)

But that will have to wait till tomorrow :( Gilbert wants his alcohol...*sigh* what I wouldn't give to spend time once and a while around someone like you Mathieu here in France :(

**Answer: **Have fun! And stay safe Francis! :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Frenchlover **posted a **photo****: **Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~

**Frenchlover **posted a **photo****:** My eiffel tower brings all the girls and boys to the yard ;)

**Frenchlover **posted a **photo****: ***sigh* surrounded by so many beautiful people~

**awesomesauce **reblogged **Frenchlover's****photo****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Dude score! :D how good was she?

**Frenchlover **reblogged **awesomesauce****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

_| Mon aime_, you know I don't kiss and tell...and it was quite good ;)

**spanishtomate **reblogged **Frenchlover****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Franey! :( it's a bad idea to post this! What if Mateo sees this?

**awesomesauce **reblogged **spanishtomate****:** _Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Well they're not going out! Plus you know as well as I do that Francis is a flirt! Commitment and monogamy isn't in the dude's vocabulary!

**spanishtomate **reblogged **awesomesauce****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| I know but Mateo seems to really like him...

**everyonesacritic **reblogged **spanishtomate****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Stupid frog. Have you no consideration for Mathieu's feelings? Once a pervert always a pervert.

**burgerblogger **reblogged **everyonesacritic****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Woah. Was this the French dude you told me about? The one that was flirting with Mattie?

**everyonesacritic **reblogged **burgerblogger****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| The very one.

**burgerblogger **reblogged **everyonesacritic****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Shit. Mattie needs to see this. BRB gonna go wake him up.

**awesomesauce **reblogged **burgerblogger****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| This isn't good.

**maplesyrupandhockey **reblogged **spanishtomate****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Well they're not going out! Plus you know as well as I do that Francis is a flirt! Commitment and monogamy isn't in the dude's vocabulary!

| ...is this what you were trying to warn me about Arthur?

**everyonesacritic **reblogged **maplesyrupandhockey****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Well they're not going out! Plus you know as well as I do that Francis is a flirt! Commitment and monogamy isn't in the dude's vocabulary!

| ...is this what you were trying to warn me about Arthur?

| Sorry Mathieu...I've grown up with him and he's always flirted with anything that moves. I'm so sorry Mathieu...will you be alright?

**maplesyrupandhockey **reblogged **everyonesacritic****: **_Paris was surrounded with gorgeous women ;) brought one home as a souvenir~ -_

| Well they're not going out! Plus you know as well as I do that Francis is a flirt! Commitment and monogamy isn't in the dude's vocabulary!

| ...is this what you were trying to warn me about Arthur?

| Sorry Mathieu...I've grown up with him and he's always flirted with anything that moves. I'm so sorry Mathieu...will you be alright?

| I'll be okay, I just...should've listened to you...heh...I just need some time alone...

.

**New text message from Gilbert:**

_Shit just hit the fan dude. Check your photos you posted._

_._

**italiantomate posted: **HA. You're so dead Francis.

**Frenchlover posted: **Gilbert this better be good if you shooed my guest away.

**awesomesauce **reblogged **Frenchlover's****post****: **Gilbert this better be good if you shooed my guest away

| Check those photos you posted dude and you'll see.

**Frenchlover **reblogged **awesomesauce****: **Gilbert this better be good if you shooed my guest away

|..._merde_...did Mathieu see them? :(

**awesomesauce asked: **Yup. His brother and Arthur know too. And by the look of burgerblogger's post, he's pretty pissed.

**Answer: **...

**burgerblogger posted:** Hell yeah I'm pissed! You toyed with my brother's feelings! Not cool dude. You should've heard the way he talked about you. I've never seen my brother so happy and now you ruined it. You shouldn't flirt with people if you don't mean it!

**everyonesacritic **liked **burgerblogger's****post****.**

**c0mput3rn3rd **reblogged **burgerblogger's****post****: **_Hell yeah I'm pissed! You toyed with my brother's feelings! Not cool dude. -_

**pandasaru **liked **burgerblogger's****post****.**

**pandasaru **reblogged **burgerblogger's****post****: **_Hell yeah I'm pissed! You toyed with my brother's feelings! Not cool dude. -_

| Wise words aru.

**pastapastapasta~ **liked **burgerblogger's****post****.**

**italiantomate **reblogged **burgerblogger's****post****: **_Hell yeah I'm pissed! You toyed with my brother's feelings! Not cool dude. -_

**snowsnoweverywhere **liked **burgerblogger's****post****.**

**awesomesnowman **liked **burgerblogger's****post****.**

**island-chic **liked **burgerblogger's****post****.**

**-da-ze~ **liked **burgerblogger's****post****.**

**becomeone****да **liked **burgerblogger's****post****.**

**Frenchlover **reblogged **burgerblogger's****post****: **_Hell yeah I'm pissed! You toyed with my brother's feelings! Not cool dude. -_

| ..._Mon aime_, I am truly sorry for what happened...though we were never together, I did what any other male would do during a night on the town. I am sad I did hurt Mathieu but there was no truth to the flirting. I care very much for him, I do, but...

**burgerblogger **reblogged **Frenchlover****: **_Hell yeah I'm pissed! You toyed with my brother's feelings! Not cool dude. -_

| Sorry gotta go mend my brother's heart you broke :I

**everyonesacritic asked: **Wine bastard. Great going hope she was worth it.

**Answer: **...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ukrainemilker **_started following you._

**those-cuban-islands **_started following you._

**tulipsforyou **_started following you._

**You posted: **Thanks for the follow ukrainemilker, those-cuban-islands, and tulipsforyou.

**tulipsforyou asked: **Schools almost out. Any plans for the summer?

**Answer: **Lars! :D No...I had plans but things happened. Plus I'm too busy working on my senior project...did you finish yours yet?

**tulipsforyou asked: **Almost. Are you busy right now? My sister and I have an extra ticket for the fair. You can come if you'd like.

**Answer: **The fair! :O of course I would! Lemme get ready and I'll meet you at the entrance!

**You posted: **Going out with Lars today! :) Be back later to post some really cool photos of the fair!

**tulipsforyou **reblogged **maplesyrupandhockey's****post****: **Going out with Matt today! Be back later to reblog some really cool photos of the fair!

**burgerblogger **replied to **maplesyrupandhockey's****post****: **_Going out with Lars today! :) -_

| Bring me back some cotton candy bro! :O

**maplesyrupandhockey **posted a **photo****: **The fair was awesome! Lars gave me some tulips :) they look lovely thank you!

**burgerblogger posted: **Hey Mattie...where's my cotton candy? :(

**everyonesacritic **reblogged **burgerblogger****'s****post****: **_Hey Mattie...where's my cotton candy? :(_

| Git, you shouldn't overeat. It'll make you even more pudgier.

**burgerblogger** reblogged **everyonesacritic****: **_Hey Mattie...where's my cotton candy? :(_

| Artie you know you love my pudge ;D it's 100% American!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Frenchlover asked: **Mathieu.. I see you haven't be on for a while..just wanted to make sure you were okay. I tried asking your brother but he refuses to tell me.

**Frenchlover posted: **:/

**Frenchlover posted: **Ah, I'll be leaving in a week to start my next project...not quite if I want to do this...just doesn't feel right...

**Frenchlover asked: **Mon cher, I know it's only been a few days, but I'm starting to worry. Antonio and Gilbert said they messaged you...

**Frenchlover posted:** I'm starting to think leaving France for a few months is a good idea...

**Frenchlover asked: **Mathieu please talk to me. I miss our conversations, your lovely French but most of all I miss you cher...every photo, every picture keeps lacking..you're my muse. My beautiful, shy muse mon amour...

**Frenchlover asked: **Mathieu...if you're still mad at me, I understand. I shouldn't have hurt you like I did...I'm so very sorry mon amour...just, please let me know you're okay. I don't care if you never want to speak to me again, I just want to see you post again. Even if you ignore me or unfollow me doesn't matter. I wanna know if you're smiling again...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Frenchlover posted:** Packing up for my trip to Italy *sigh*

**awesomesauce **reblogged **Frenchlover's****post****: **_Packing up for my trip to Italy-_

| How long are you gonna be there?

**Frenchlover **reblogged **awesomesauce****: **_Packing up for my trip to Italy-_

| For two months...maybe even more to get my mind off Mathieu :(

**awesomesauce **reblogged **Frenchlover****: **_Packing up for my trip to Italy-_

| Maybe it was never meant to be bro...

**Frenchlover **reblogged **awesomesauce****: **_Packing up for my trip to Italy-_

| *sigh* I guess not. I ruined my chance with a guy who was perfect for me...

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **Well you did ruin your first chance~ But you only get one more try ;)

**Answer: **Mathieu! Where have you been? You had me worried _mon amour_! :( I thought you'd never wanted to talk to me again...

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **I guess at first I felt that way, but after your attempts to try and get me back

./.

Your friends also seemed to want us to get, um together?

Plus I also had to finish my Senior project in time for graduation.

That and Al made sure to ban me from using the computer to talk to you...

**Answer: **:)

I'm glad to be able to talk to you again~

Congrats for finishing high school _mon amour_! Have any plans for the summer?

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **Well I'll be getting ready to pack in a couple of weeks.

And uh, Lars isn't my boyfriend...

.\\\.

**Answer: **Hm~ Perfect, no competition for _mon Mathieu's _heart~

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **.\\\\.

youdidntneedtocompete

Itwasalreadyyours

Oh and I see you're going to Italy! ...For my whole summer vacation... :(

**Answer: **;D Ohonhonhon~ Do not worry~ I'll have Internet, and you'll have my full attention~

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **When are you leaving?

**Answer: **Hmm~ in about 2 weeks?

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **Oh great! I still have some time before you leave! To talk to you, you know.

**Answer: **Will you be doing any college tours over the summer as part of your summer plans?

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **Nope! I've already been accepted to the college of my choice~ I'm really looking forward to it!

**Answer: **:) that's wonderful _cheri_~ what will be your major? And feel free to ask _grand frere Francis _for any help with your studies~

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **Liberal Arts!

./. why do I feel like that has double meaning?

**Answer: **;) because it does~

**maplesyrupandhockey posted: **All ready and packed for my summer vacation! :D Just waiting for the cab to take me to the airport!

**Frenchlover **replied to **maplesyrupandhockey's****post****: **_All ready and packed for my summer vacation! :D -_

| Don't have too much fun ;)

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **H-Hey Francis? Can I ask for a favor?

**Answer: **Anything. What do you need?

**maplesyrupandhockey asked: **W-Well, there's this guy standing in an airport, lost in the city of Paris, France needing directions to a Mr. Bonnefory's house?

:)

**Answer:**...

I'll be there within 5 minutes _mon cheri_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**maplesyrupandhockey posted: **Spending my summer in France :)

...and the school year too!

:D

**Frenchlover** liked **maplesyrupandhockey's****post****: **_Spending my summer in France :)_

**Frenchlover asked: **Mon chou chou~

You should be working~

Or does Mathieu need to be punished? ;)

**Answer: **.\\\\. you should be taking pictures not on tumblr!

...

And stop looking at me like that...I feel like I'm being stripped...

**Frenchlover asked: **;D Ohonhonhon~

Wonderful~

And last time I checked, it's not against the rules to check out your boyfriend ;)

Plus I wont get to see you as often when your classes start up :(

**Answer: **./.

b-but

...

Okay fine, you win.

**Frenchlover asked: **Yay!~

**Answer: **But I'll still have time for you! We do live together, so we'll have some time for us! And we work at the same job too!

**Frenchlover asked: **I won't be able to sex you up as often :(

**Answer: **_Francis!_

;\\\\;

**Frenchlover asked: **;D

Hmmm, I much rather take pictures of you than these models.

Come over here so I can have more pictures of you~

**Answer: **You mean ones that _aren't_ pornographic?

**Frenchlover asked: **;D

Oui~

**Answer: ***sigh* Fine.

**Frenchlover asked:**

Je t'aime Mathieu~ :)

**Answer: **_Je t'aime aussi Francis _:)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: I thought I would have this finished sooner but oh well! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**:D**

**Feel free to leave a review on what you thought about this. Even telling me how to improve my writing is very much welcomed!**


End file.
